monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Joelle Wisperlicht
100px is the 16-year-old daughter of a Will-O'Wisp and currently a student at Nocturnal High, the School for Troubled Monsters. Biography Personality * PROs: courageous, athletic, strong * CONs: '''sarcastic, aggressive, sore loser, lights fires when angry, not the brightest Appearance Joelle has charcoal skin with extremities that are glowing from within. Her eyes are glowing white with no pupils. She has long, red hair fading into orange at the tips, usually tied up into a pony tail. Her body is covered in bruises and scars, some very visible on her face, due to all her fallouts and fights she got herself into. She even has a missing tooth right in the center, which is one reason why she hardly ever smiles showing teeth. But then again, she hardly ever smiles anyway, showing teeth or not. She has what some might refer to as a so called "resting bitch face". History She and her three sisters were Students at '''Haunted High, but they caused so much havoc with their uncontrollable powers that they eventually got expelled. Now they attend Nocturnal High to hopefully better themselves in the future...more or less willingly. Abilities * Magical Fire: She is able to summon and bend magical fire in her signature color red. This fire is indelible and burns everything. * Illusions: She can create powerful illusions that can impact the victims visual and mental perception * 'Invisibility & de-materialization: T'he typical ghost powers. * 'Flamebody/Glow-in-the-Dark: '''She can turn her whole body into flames or emit a glowing light both in her signature color. Relationships Family Beth Wisperlicht, Sister link=Beth Wisperlicht Beth is the Sister she has the best relationship with, probably because she - to her - is the most understanding and the least condescending of her sisters. She would never talk down to her or call her stupid. She even is the most likely to be able to calm Joelle down. That's probably why they got paired up to share a room. Amy Wisperlicht, Sister link=Amy Wisperlicht Not that she hates Amy or anything, but their relationship is not the best either. Joelle feels constantly talked down to by Amy, who doesn't even mean any harm by it, it's just how Amy articulates herself around her that makes Joelle heat up, literally. Meg Wisperlicht, Sister link=Meg Wisperlicht Meg would always come to Joelle if she needed a strong hand and she would always find the right words to make her do what she wants. In fact, Meg seems to always know what she needs to say to either of her sisters to talk them into all kinds of shenanigans. Meg is the most charismatic of the bunch after all and thus, has somewhat of a leader status among them. Friends ''((Open for Friends)) Romance Onur Ogri, Crush link=Onur Ogri At first Joelle didn't think too much of Onur, especially since he was so into art - something that she simply doesn't understand or care too much about at all. But when she witnessed him in his rage mode, she was totally stunned and turned on by his brute strength. She does not know about him being gay...or maybe she just decided to ignore all the red flags obviously pointing there. Enemies ((open for enemies. figured she might have a few of them...)) Gallery Joelle Dot Dead Gorgeous.jpg|Dot Dead Gorgeous Attire by Cow Trivia * Joelle was created by bigrika. * She is (loosely) based off of one of the Poe sisters from The Legend of Zelda franchise, namely the one sharing the same name, Joelle. * The last name is a combination of Wisp, whisper and the German word for light. Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Will-O'-Wisp Category:Nocturnal High Category:RikaFem Category:RikaChar